La complainte du Geek
by Enilebom
Summary: Le Geek songe réellement à quitter la maison Sommet, mais le laissera t-on partir ? Deuxième écrit par Story-Bizarre. [OS]


Cet OS été écrit par Story-Bizarre ( sur skyblog ), une auteure de talent qui c'est frottée pour la deuxième fois aux textes sur SLG. Je ne fais que le poster ici à sa demande, ainsi donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis je lui ferrais passer toutes vos réactions ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Seul dans la chambre, entouré d'une quantité astronomique de peluches, le Geek se morfondait, ne cherchant même pas à se changer les idées en lisant un manga ou une BD, en regardant un film ou en jouant sur sa console. Chose qui pour lui portait souvent bien son nom, d'ailleurs. C'était un peu sa consolation. Car, oui, il n'était pas toujours très heureux. Bon, personne n'est jamais vraiment heureux, encore moins en permanence, mais lui n'avait pas vraiment de soutien humain, et c'est ce qui lui manquait. Ses camarades l'avaient converti en un souffre-douleur, une tête de turc, voire un défouloir, selon ses impressions. Ce n'était jamais dans une mauvaise intention, ils n'avaient pas un fond méchant, peut-être même qu'ils ne voulaient pas forcément le blesser, mais c'était malheureusement le cas.

Pire encore, il n'osait pas en parler. Car il avait peur qu'on se moque encore plus de lui. C'est toujours comme ça quand on vous taquine et que ça vous fait du mal. Peu importe si les autres le veulent vraiment ou non, il est difficile de le leur dire. Simple question d'ego et d'angoisse. Au fil des épisodes de SLG, ils avaient tellement changé son rôle, enfin, surtout Mathieu lui-même, qu'il était devenu le pauvre gosse qu'on tacle sans arrêt. Et comme en plus, cela donnait du piment et une dose d'humour à l'émission, il préférait ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait la recherche de vidéos, l'écriture des textes et le tournage. Même le Patron, pour le coup, portait assez mal son nom. Mais, même s'il se faisait des raisons, il en souffrait. Même si c'était pour la blague, il en souffrait. Même si, en-dehors, les autres ne le vannaient pas autant, il en souffrait. D'autant plus qu'ils jouaient aussi la carte de l'indifférence. Du coup, il se demandait s'ils voulaient réellement de lui, au fond. Si, hors écriture et tournage, il partait, est-ce qu'ils s'en rendraient compte… ?

Dans un élan de détermination, il décida de faire l'expérience. C'était peut-être stupide et immature, mais au moins il serait fixé. Et puis, comme il était exploité en tant que stupide et immature, c'était raccord. Il se leva donc et, veillant à ne pas être vu ni entendu, il se faufila vers la sortie. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il regardait bêtement sur les côtés pour tenter de passer inaperçu, il percuta quelqu'un violemment, si bien qu'il dut se retenir à une chaise qui traînait là pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber comme un con sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ?

Cette voix grinçante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui semblait plein de reproches à cet instant, alors que ça ne se voyait pas forcément qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Quoique, avec son attitude de pseudo-ninja, peut-être que l'autre s'était douté de quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux sortir !  
- Toi ? Tu veux sortir ? En voilà une bonne, s'amusa le Patron, éclatant d'un rire cynique.  
- Ouais, je veux sortir, j'ai mes raisons, s'énerva le petit, soudainement agressif.  
- Oh, calme-toi, je plaisante ! Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu te barres pas.

C'est bien ça, le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois, c'était pour les vidéos ou pour plaisanter, donc il n'avait a priori aucune raison de leur en vouloir, donc de leur reprocher leurs boutades. On dit que qui aime bien châtie bien, peut-être que c'était simplement ça. Mais après tout ce temps, et certaines remarques un peu trop virulentes, il avait des doutes. Et ce que son acolyte aux lunettes noires venait de lui dire le perturbait. Visiblement, il ne savait pas que partir, en tout cas temporairement, était justement son intention. Mais il faut croire que, dans l'absolu, il n'avait même pas le droit de le faire.

Troublé, son côté enfantin reprenant le dessus – car il était un peu comme ça en vrai aussi – il baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. A cette attitude, son vis-à-vis commença à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il voulait vraiment partir ? Pourquoi ça ? Il n'y avait pas de raison ! Ils étaient bien, là, tous ensemble, à raconter et faire des conneries, que ce soit lors des tournages des épisodes ou en-dehors. Qu'arrivait-il au gamin pour qu'il ait envie de les quitter ? Peut-être l'avait-il fait sur un coup de tête…

- J'ai pas envie de rester ici… Je me sens… Je ne me sens pas du tout, en fait. J'ai l'impression d'être transparent.  
- Tu crois qu'on te charrierait sans arrêt si t'étais invisible ? s'amusa le Patron, n'ayant pas vraiment compris le désarroi du petit.  
- Mais c'est ça le problème ! cria le Geek de sa petite voix devenue nerveuse. Vous faites que ça, me charrier, à part ça j'ai l'impression de… De pas exister !

C'était sorti malgré lui. Lui qui voulait garder ça pour lui, prendre son mal en patience, ne pas étaler ses états d'âmes – surtout au Patron – et fuir, voilà qu'il s'énervait brusquement et crachait ses quatre vérités en une seule phrase qui résumait bien le tout. A part pour être un souffre-douleur, il avait le sentiment de ne pas être présent aux côtés de ses camarades.

- T'as plus toute ta tête à cause du choc, gamin, assieds-toi et ça va passer.  
- J'ai toute ma tête et je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! rétorqua le petit, les poings serrés, au bord des larmes. C'est pour ça que je voulais partir. J'en ai assez de tout ça, de me faire troller à tout bout de champ, de me faire rembarrer, de pas avoir ma place !

Malgré la colère qui le dominait, il ne put retenir les quelques gouttes salées qui dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait peut-être l'air pathétique, mais il s'en foutait. Il avait donné une explication, si les autres ne savaient pas s'en contenter, ce n'était plus son problème. Toutefois, c'est à ce moment que l'homme en noir compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout, qu'il ne jouait pas la victime juste comme ça, qu'il ne voulait fondamentalement pas attirer la pitié ou la compassion, mais qu'il voulait être entendu, compris, et surtout considéré.

Dans un élan d'affection et de volonté de le rassurer, le Patron s'approcha du petit pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, venant le tapoter gentiment. Il avait ses attitudes de gros dur, son personnage ignoble et sans pitié, mais dans le fond, c'était un homme bon, capable du meilleur, prêt à accorder de son temps pour ses acolytes. Parfois, il apportait sa contribution à l'écriture d'une chanson du Panda. Parfois, il tenait compagnie au Hippie pour discuter, même si ce dernier avait souvent des discours sans queue ni tête à cause des joints qu'il enchaînait. Parfois, il cachait un nouveau livre ou jeu vidéo sous l'oreiller du Geek pendant qu'il dormait, pour lui faire une surprise, sans pour autant dire que c'était lui qui lui avait offert, histoire de garder sa part de mystère et aussi pour que le Geek ne se sente en aucun cas redevable. Il voulait simplement lui faire plaisir, et il était toujours amusé de voir son immense sourire joyeux, son regard pétillant de bonheur face à son nouveau passe-temps.

Peut-être aurait-il dû le lui dire, finalement. Le petit se serait probablement senti aimé plus que redevable. S'il avait su à quel point il se sentait seul et méprisé, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Pour les seules fois où il montrait sa générosité modeste en ne lui disant pas que les présents venaient de lui, ce n'étaient pas les bonnes. Mais il se rattraperait. Et puisque l'heure était aux aveux, il était juste que lui aussi s'y mette. Et ça tombait bien, car il savait exactement comment réconforter le gamin, au-delà de ces histoires de cadeaux.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de partir ? Tu manquerais à tout le monde, et tout le monde te manquerait.  
- C'est pas du tout l'impression que j'ai, répliqua le Geek, le teint rougi par la colère et les larmes.  
- Tu penses que tu ne vaux rien à nos yeux ? Tu penses que personne ne t'aime ici ? Tu crois vraiment ça ?  
- Je...je sais pas… balbutia-t-il.  
- Ben moi je vais te le dire. Pour nous, t'es déjà d'une part un personnage clé pour l'émission. Pourquoi tu crois que Mathieu te garde ? C'est parce que tu es important.

L'homme en noir savait comment convaincre son cadet. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre – sans le baratiner et lui dire des choses fausses, bien sûr – comme le fait qu'il était apprécié, aimé, qu'il avait un rôle important.

- Et puis, en-dehors, tu es aussi important que les autres. Bon, déjà parce que ça fait une personne qu'on aime tous charrier, mais c'est pas non plus le but. On s'en prend tous plein la tronche, tu sais. Mais tout ça, c'est pour déconner. Alors tu t'enlèves ces idées morbides de la tête et tu restes avec nous, parce que personne ici ne veut que tu partes, tout le monde t'aime bien.

- C'est...c'est vrai ? bégaya le petit, sentant une vague d'espoir.  
- Bah évidemment que c'est vrai, gamin ! Tu crois qu'ils viennent d'où, les bouquins et les jeux que tu retrouves sous ton oreiller ?

Surpris, le Geek resta un moment silencieux, le temps de resituer ces événements. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça, il se contentait de s'en réjouir, sans se demander d'où ça venait. Les yeux ronds, il fixa son acolyte quelques secondes, avant de sortir un son.

- C'est… C'était toi… ?

Le Patron se contenta de hocher la tête, restant muet. Il n'avait pas forcément voulu dire que c'était lui et uniquement lui à chaque fois, mais si l'autre l'avait deviné, ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Tu vois qu'on t'aime bien.  
- Mais… Toi oui, mais les autres…  
- Bien sûr qu'ils t'aiment bien aussi, gamin. Le Hippie aime tout le monde, le Panda ne déteste que ceux qui contribuent à exterminer son espèce et Mathieu… Ben, Mathieu, il a besoin de nous tous, s'il nous a créés, c'est pas pour rien.

Rassuré et poussé par un élan de joie et de soulagement, le petit se jeta dans les bras de son semblable pour le serrer de toute sa force. Pris de court, l'autre ne le repoussa pas toutefois, il répondit même à son étreinte et tapota son dos en signe de réconfort. Puis il passa doucement ses pouces en-dessous des yeux rougis et gonflés pour essuyer les dernières larmes.

- Allez, arrête de pleurer maintenant. Faut pas te mettre dans cet état, on t'aime bien. Je suis sûr qu'au fond tu te doutes que c'est pour blaguer, que c'est parce qu'on t'apprécie. Je suis sûr que t'es pas encore assez gamin pour ne pas comprendre ça, conclut l'homme en noir, souriant.

Rassuré, le petit relâcha le Patron qui ne put s'empêcher de lui enlever sa casquette pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Hé, rends-la moi ! geignit le Geek, tendant le bras pour essayer de rattraper son bien.  
- Tu vois, même si je fais ça, je t'aime bien quand même.  
- Rho, c'est bon, j'ai compris, maintenant. Allez, rends !

Amusé, l'homme aux lunettes noires remit la tignasse à peu près en ordre pour y reposer la casquette. Mine de rien, il avait eu une frayeur en voyant le petit sur le point de partir, de son plein gré, de sa plus ferme intention. Il s'était senti attristé de le voir au moral le plus bas, pensant que personne ne l'aimait, dans tous les cas, qu'il n'était là que pour être enquiquiné par les autres. Et il était maintenant soulagé d'avoir réussi à le raisonner et à le retenir. Car, dans le fond, il suffisait peut-être simplement de le lui dire, de le rassurer.

- Eh, gamin… T'es quand même mentionné dans le titre même de l'émission, hein ? lui fit-il remarquer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

C'était vrai. « Salut les Geeks », il était définitivement mentionné… Ce n'était pas le but de ce titre, mais tout de même. Si le Patron avait dit ça plus pour plaisanter, cela acheva de redonner le sourire au petit, qui n'avait désormais plus aucune envie de partir, maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'on l'appréciait.

- Allez gamin, on va se mater un porno ?  
- Euh… Avec toi, je suis pas sûr de vouloir.  
- T'inquiète, je reste à ton niveau, on va taper dans le bas du panier pour éviter de te traumatiser. Et je te touche pas, promis !

Le Geek laissa échapper un rire cristallin, amusé par ces mots. Bien évidemment qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Ni à lui, ni aux autres. Tout ça, c'était pour l'émission. Et puis, tous savaient que le Patron aimait bien ses camarades, à commencer par le Geek. Il trouvait son comportement enfantin, innocent, un peu bêta parfois, attendrissant et amusant. Alors bien sûr que non, il ne le toucherait jamais, ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui. Il voulait qu'il reste et n'était sans doute pas le seul. Simplement, il avait eu là l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il l'appréciait trop pour le laisser partir.


End file.
